The present invention relates to a bowling ball insert for the finger holes of a bowling ball.
Bowling is a well-known, indoor sport that is enjoyed by a large number of individuals. As with any sport utilizing equipment, the participant's technique, the quality of the equipment, and the matching of the equipment to the participant are critical to both the successful performance of the bowler and the avoiding of injuries.
In bowling, the selection of the bowling ball to suit the player is critical. One of the most important features of the bowling ball that must be matched to a player is the configuration of the finger holes of the bowling ball relative to the player's fingers. An ill fitting bowling ball in this regard can cause blisters, or chafing, or worse, and can result in lower bowling scores.
Similarly, a bowler's technique will suffer when the finger holes of a bowling ball are improperly sized or configured to the bowler's fingers. For example, if the finger holes are too large relative to the bowler's fingers, the bowler will naturally compensate by “squeezing.” Squeezing is the application of excessive pressure by the bowler's fingers by bending either the thumb or finger, or both, at the first knuckle to prevent the ball from prematurely being released from the player's hand. Squeezing results in a decrease in control due to improper release of the ball, as well as the possibility of swelling, blisters, and/or calluses.
Numerous products and devices are available to attempt to provide a correctly sized finger hole or to compensate for the effects of improperly sized holes. For example, powder and resin may be applied to a bowler's fingers to alter the feel of the ball. Powder and resin, however, must be continually reapplied and are also impacted by the amount of moisture, such as from perspiration, present on a bowler's hand. Similarly, numerous styles and types of bowling ball insert devices are available, but such devices suffer from a lack of versatility and adaptability, and/or require a trained technician to adjust for the particular bowler.
Therefore, a versatile, consistent, and easy to use manner of conforming a finger hole of a bowling ball to match a bowler's finger is desired that provides a comfortable fit between the ball and finger, that helps to promote proper bowling technique, and that may be readily altered by the bowler.